Catching Up
by zizi82
Summary: Right after the war has ended, Harry appears in the middle of the night at Hermione's parent's house, desperate to tell her something. Actions speak louder than words. Just pure fluff. Ignore epilogue.


_Knock. Knock. _

Light knocking at the door had pulled me away from my book. Confusion had swept over me as my eyes glanced to the kitchen clock. It read nine-thirty. Who on earth would be knocking on my parent's cottage door in the middle of the night?

With a long sigh, I closed my book and rose from my seat. I walked towards the front door, taking my time. Just as I reached the door the visitor began to knock louder.

Suddenly, a voice came muffled through the door.

"Hermione?"

Wait, I know that voice. I know it too well. But, it couldn't be –

"It's Harry. Open the door."

Harry? I wasn't expecting him, nor anyone else, to come visit me. Yes, he did insist on coming with me to Australia for my safety; and although, it was sweet, I told him not to. Ronald needed him more at the moment, and so I specifically told Harry that I was capable of taking care of myself and my parents. After all, they don't call me the brightest witch for nothing.

I quickly unlocked the door and pulled the door open. And there he was standing on my parent's porch, just a few feet away from me. Just seeing his friendly face brought warmth to my heart and made all previous thought vanish from my mind.

"It's about time you opened the door," he said with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Oh, Harry," I managed to say, before I closed the distance between us and threw my arms around his neck and held him close. I placed a light kiss on his cheek and then rested my head on his shoulder. "I can't believe it's you," I mumbled into his shirt. I heard him chuckle and then he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me even closer.

He mumbled into my hair, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

I pulled away enough to see his face, but my hands remained on his shoulders. Shaking my head, I said with a soft laugh, "No, but you did interrupt my reading."

Harry laughed, "I should have known better."

I realized my hands were still on him, and his around my waist. I quickly took mine off his shoulders and stepped away from him, missing his body warmth. Blushing, I looked up at him and asked, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight?" As soon as I asked the question, the smile on his face had faded away. I could tell his body turned still and he remained silent for a matter of seconds.

Feeling the tension rise, I quickly said, "Oh where are my manners! Come inside, you must be tired." I took hold of his hand and led him into my parent's house, closing the door behind him. "Make yourself at home, would you like some tea?"

He dropped my hand and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. Something was wrong; after knowing him all these years, I know when he's nervous. Staring at the ground, he spoke, "No thanks."

"Oh…" was all I could say. Feeling a chill rise in my body, I folded my arms across my chest. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"I know you better than you know yourself, Harry James Potter," I paused, waiting to get a response out of him, but nothing. He still refused to look at me and so I continued on. "Something is certainly wrong. So why did you come here in person that you couldn't tell me in a letter or wait a month?"

I heard him let out a frustrated sigh.

Getting worried, I took cautious steps towards him until I stood directly in front of him. I pleaded, "Please, Harry, won't you look at me and tell me what's wrong?" Still only silence. "Is it Ron?" I whispered. He shook his head. "Is it Ginny?" I continued asking. Again, he shook his head.

After that, he lifted his head and his eyes met mine. Those familiar emerald eyes I have known most my life… how they looked different tonight. They shone with great immensity in this moment, as if searching for an answer in my own eyes. It frightened me, while simultaneously making my heart race. I was aware of the closeness between his body and mine – between our hands which barely touched.

I could only imagine the wide-eyed bewilderment that showed on my face now.

"Harry?" I whispered.

His eyes still remained on mine and suddenly, he took hold of my hand and I didn't refuse. Pulling me closer towards him, I could now feel the soft vibrations reflected in the frantic thumping of his heart… or maybe it was my own.

"I want to – no, I need to tell you something, Hermione," he spoke with a low voice. Worry had touched his eyes now , the barest hint of doubt. "Something that couldn't wait until you came back nor was it worthy enough to be written in a silly letter."

Nervous of what was to come, I started to ramble, it's what I do best in these situations. "No letter of yours is silly, Harry, actually I quite enjoy your-"

He interuptted my speaking, "Hermione, now is not the time."

And so, I remained quiet.

His hands somehow found their place on my hips. It was a light touch, not forceful, still giving me an option to pull away. To end whatever this was. But I chose to stay. I always chose to stay when it concerned Harry, no matter what the situation was.

Slowly and hesitantly, he bent his head down and now I knew what was going to happen. But what about Ginny? Ron? Our friendship? Was this right? But all thoughts had disappeared from within mind when his lips touched mine in the gentlest of kisses. As our lips moved together so sweetly, I was hypersensitive to where my body pressed against his. Suddenly, I found my hands had found their way tangled in his hair, straining to somehow pull him even closer. He kissed my face, my neck, my hair, always making his way back to awaiting lips. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist as if that was where they'd always meant to be, it felt right. Merlin, it couldn't feel more right.

The kisses became less soft and instead, more hungrier as the seconds passed and the desperation of each renewed kiss only made me want more.

I finally forced myself to break away, gasping for air. He was breathing as hard as I was. My eyes found his again and suddenly, we broke into laughter. My eyes found his and he looked… happy. Beyond happy, as if he had just achieved something he'd been wanting to get off his chest for a long time.

Our laughter soon died down, but smiles remained on our faces. I couldn't help but ask in a shaky and uncertain voice, "Is that why you came here tonight? That's what you wanted to tell me?"

He chuckled softly, sending lovely tingles up and down my spine. He could only nod his head. "What do you have to say now?"

He watched me carefully, his beautiful smile never fading from his face. I shrugged my shoulders and frowned slightly, " I don't know." Just as I expected, worry filled his eyes, but I let out a giggle as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I think you should tell it to me again."

Laughing, he brought his hands up and cradled my face. His kiss was slow and sweet and… addicting. I melted in his arms. But as soon as it started, we were interrupted by the distinct sound of the footsteps.

We both stiffened and quickly pulled apart. Just as my mother walked into the living room area, Harry and I were fairly distant from each other. He leaned against the back of the couch, keeping his composure, but still watching me with that glint in his eye. I folded my arms over my chest, red-faced as I tried to hide my nervousness.

Although my mother was awaken from her sleep, she still had a good eye. Glancing wearily between Harry's deep gaze and my blush, she smiled knowingly, "Oh, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Harry smiled, "No, not at all… just old friends catching up."


End file.
